


I Can Feel You Flowing in Me

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Baby Connor - Freeform, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, CWC, Claiming Bites, Cunnilingus, Curse What Curse, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happiness Clause Handwaving, Marking, Mentioned Past Buffy/Angel and Darla/Angel, Multiple Orgasms, Parental Angel and Cordy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Post-Episode: s03e11 Birthday, Relationship Discussions, Scratching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "I know, but at the end there, you vamped out and moved your face really close to my neck. Did you want to bite me or something?"He closed his eyes at the memory of Cordelia, lost in the throes of ecstasy, her pulse pounding. "Yes."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that a bloodplay and claiming bite fic would be fun to write for this pairing. For the purposes of this story, Angel's soul is permanent (for reasons briefly explained in the story) and he and Cordelia have been together for several months. This fic takes place after 3.11 (Birthday), and I mention some of the plot events and characters in 3.01 (Heartthrob). I briefly mention Buffy/Angel and Darla/Angel in the context of Angel's past relationships.
> 
> The title for this story comes from the song "Bloodstream" by Stateless.
> 
> Also, I used this for inspiration for the lingerie Cordy wears in this fic (the candy apple color): https://www.victoriassecret.com/lingerie/babydolls-and-slips/lace-trim-slip-dream-angels?ProductID=311807&CatalogueType=OLS

Cordelia lay on the bed, recovering from her intense orgasm, while Angel pulled her onto his chest.

She gazed up into his eyes with apparent concern. "Did you really get everything you wanted out of that?"

Angel was confused by the absurdity of her question. He ran his fingers through Cordy's hair. "I think it's pretty obvious that I enjoyed myself."

She blushed and touched his shoulder. "I know, but at the end there, you vamped out and moved your face really close to my neck. Did you want to bite me or something?"

He closed his eyes at the memory of Cordelia, lost in the throes of ecstasy, her pulse pounding. "Yes."

Angel could hear the note of disapproval in her voice. "But you didn't. Why not?"

He opened his eyes to see Cordy looking at him impatiently. "I didn't want to do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable. I figured we should talk about it first."

She sighed. "I appreciate that, but I figured kinky biting would kind of go with the whole having sex with a vampire thing. It's not like you were going to drain me or anything, because you've got a permanent soul now."

Angel was glad that the powers had granted him his permanent soul several months ago. He could have never had sex with Cordelia without it, and in that moment, it had stopped him from biting her and pushing past the boundaries they had established.

He bit his lip, struggling to form his thoughts into words. "There's basically three reasons for a vampire to bite someone. Feeding, kinky vampire biting, and claiming bites."

"Claiming, like a possession or something?" Angel was too nervous to look at Cordy's eyes or attempt to read her tone right now. He certainly didn't think of her as an object, and he didn't want her to think that he did.

"Sort of, but it's mutual. It's pretty serious and rare, in my experience. James and Elisabeth were the only vampires I knew who did it. It's only for couples that are monogamous and very devoted to each other." He swallowed anxiously before his next words. "It's basically the vampire equivalent of wedding rings."

Cordy placed her fingers on Angel's chin, turning his face so that he met her gaze. He was relieved to see that she had affection, not judgment, in her eyes. "I'm guessing that it would have been the third one, since you decided to give me a lesson on vampire lore just now?" She smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Angel nodded. "Yeah."

"So, you've never done this before?" Cordy frowned. "Not even Darla or Buffy?"

"Darla and I were never monogamous. As for Buffy--" Angel sighed, gazing off into the distance. "She's the Slayer, and I knew having a vampire's claim bite on her neck would be anathema to her on a deep, primal level. Besides, after I turned into Angelus, asking her for anything like that seemed out of the question."

"Well, luckily we don't have to worry about that anymore." She pecked him on the cheek to prevent him from dwelling on the guilt from what he had done when he lost his soul in Sunnydale. "So, you want to vamp marry me, huh? I'm cool with it, as long as you don't go all, 'I must let a Snod demon rip my heart out' if anything bad happened to me. Because, trust me, I would find a way to come back and haunt your ass."

Angel chuckled at the idea of a pissed-off ghost Cordelia haunting him. "I'm sure you would." He wrapped his arms tightly around her, contemplating the various times Cordelia had been in peril. "But I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you either." The chances of bad things happening to Cordy had been significantly reduced since she became half-demon, but Angel knew, in the back of his mind, that he couldn't absolutely guarantee that she would always be safe. Still, the idea of her dying in a tragic way was unthinkable and sent a chill down his spine. He would be lost without her.

"I know you wouldn't." Cordelia's voice was clear, her faith in him unshakeable.

"You don't have to decide about the claim thing right now. You should probably take some time to think about this."

Cordelia closed her eyes and yawned, pillowing her head on Angel's chest. "I already know my answer, but I'll think it over some more if it will make you happy, broody boy."

For the thousandth time, Angel wondered what he could have possibly done to deserve to have this wonderful, accepting woman in his life. "Get some rest, baby."

Cordy dozed off, and Angel sat awake for nearly an hour, just appreciating holding her in his arms. Eventually, the gentle rhythm of her breath lulled him into his own slumber.

* * *

 

The next day, Angel and Cordelia went through their normal routine at the office. He noticed that Cordy was reading a book on vampire lore before a new client walked in just before lunch. She was probably researching the claiming bites for herself. Angel was glad that Cordy was taking the time to think about the bite and not just rushing it into blind because she was willing to give him anything.

He heard her footsteps enter the nursery when he was putting Connor down for his afternoon nap. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, gazing at the baby in the crib. "You know, Angel, you're pretty special. You're the only vampire with a soul, with a child, and soon, with a human mate. Or half-human, anyway."

Angel grinned and turned around. "Is that you giving me an answer?"

She raised her hands to clasp his shoulders and beamed. "Yes. I think your vamp wedding ring will look nice on my neck."

Angel grabbed Cordelia's waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He pulled away to let her breathe, nipping gently at her neck. "I'll bite you later tonight." He reveled at the tiny gasp she let out and the light scent of her arousal on the air. _God, this was going to be fun._ He kissed her on the forehead and confidently strutted out of the room, looking forward to what that night would be bring.

* * *

Hours later, Angel was waiting outside the door to his room while Cordy "set the mood." "Come in," she beckoned.

Angel walked into the room to find Cordelia had strategically placed a few candles around the room to create a romantic atmosphere. She reclined on Angel's bed in a blood red satin slip.

For a moment, Angel stood there, stunned and feeling his cock stiffen at the sight. "Well? Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to join me?"

Angel smiled at Cordy's irritation, quickly ridding himself of his shirt and taking off his pants, letting them fall to the floor and stepping out of them as he made his way over to her. "You're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen."

She shook her head in fond exasperation. "You're such a sap, Angel." She leaned up to capture his lips, sweeping her tongue through his mouth and arching her back so that her breasts pushed up against her chest.

Angel lowered his mouth, kissing over her pulse point and nibbling lightly on her collarbone. Cordy tugged on his hair when he lowered the thin straps of her slip to her waist and focused on her chest, sucking on one nipple as he lightly caressed her other breast.

"Mmm, yes, Angel," she moaned. The heady scent of her arousal filled the air, making Angel rut against the mattress. God, he wanted to taste her so bad.

Angel switched positions, lavishing just as much attention on her other breast. He tugged the slip the rest of the way off, exposing Cordy's naked body to his hungry gaze. He trailed a line of kisses down from her sternum to her hips, lifting his legs so that he could see her glistening folds.

Angel's mouth filled with saliva, and he lowered his head, making Cordelia scream when he touched her clitoris with his tongue. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive nub and dove down to let his tongue thrust in and out of her entrance.

Cordy's strong thighs squeezed the sides of Angel's head as she rocked her hips onto his face. He drank from her, letting his nose brush against her clitoris.

"Oh, fuck, Angel!" She clenched her hand in his hair, and Angel was forced to draw back just before she could reach her climax. "Why the hell did you stop?"

Angel raised his head so that she could see his yellow eyes. "I vamped out a little sooner than I planned."

Cordy laughed, but it turned into a moan as Angel replaced his mouth with his hand, pushing two fingers inside her entrance and rubbing her clitoris with his thumb. She smirked and spread her legs wider, pushing her left knee down into the mattress with her hand in a clear invitation. "You want to give me an engagement ring before the wedding one?"

Angel groaned. _This woman will be the death of me._ He hammered his fingers inside her, flicking his thumb over her clitoris until she spasmed on his hand and lowered his teeth to her inner thigh. She rocked her hips up, driving his fangs deep inside her and allowing him to taste her warm essence. It was better than champagne or any blood he had ever tasted. It still wasn't a claiming bite due to the location, but it was so incredible. Claim bites needed to be where everyone could see.

When Cordelia stopped shaking, Angel slowly extracted his fangs from her inner thighs, crawling over her on all fours and meeting her face to face. He kissed her and drew back from the kiss, snarling when she licked some of her own blood from his mouth.

She tugged his boxers off his hips frantically. "I need you inside me. Now!"

She didn't have to ask Angel twice. He shoved his dick inside her and pressed her hands into the mattress, setting a relentless pace as he fucked her hard.

Cordy met his rough pace, wrapping her legs around his waist and bucking her hips against his. She chanted his name over and over.

In the haze of his lust, Angel still wanted to make sure she got off too. He thought that it would make the claim bite hurt less. He released one of her hands to stroke her clit in quick movements.

Cordelia threw her head back, exposing the long line of her neck. "Oh God! Bite me! Bite me now!"

Angel growled, lowering his head to her pulse point and piercing her neck with his fangs as he slammed his dick inside her entrance two more times until he came. Her blood flooded his mouth, filling him with her warm, salty taste and sealing his permanent link to her.

Cordelia's thighs loosened around his waist, and Angel pulled his teeth out of her, shaking off his vamp face and removing his cock from her body. He collapsed next to her side, grunting when he felt her blunt teeth on his neck, biting and sucking to give him a hickey. "Cordy, what are you doing?"

She giggled. "This thing is supposed to be mutual right? I can't go all _grr_ , so I figured that this would be the next best thing." She continue to bite on his neck and reached down to stroke his cock to full hardness again.

"God, you're insatiable."

She scrambled on top of him, bracing her hands on his chest. "Well, so are you, so I think this whole mate thing is going to work out. I think it's time for my turn, anyway." Angel opened his mouth to ask what she meant but his inquiry turned into a choking noise when she slid onto his cock in one smooth motion.

Cordelia set a swift pace, purposefully squeezing her vaginal walls as she bounced up and down on his dick. At first, Angel could only stare in wonder as she rode him, joy lighting up her eyes and breasts swaying with every undulation on top of him. She felt even wetter than usual since his cum was already coating her.

Once Angel was able to gather his wits a little, he raised a hand to cup one breast while the other trailed down to stroke her clit. Cordy hissed and dug her nails into his chest, drawing blood as she came for the third time. Her aggression sent Angel over the edge, and he twitched inside her, spilling his ejaculate into her again.

Cordelia got off of him and plopped her head onto his chest with a content sigh.

Angel wrapped his arms around her in an automatic move. "You know, I was going to ask you if you were okay after the biting, but judging by that reaction--"

Cordy giggled. "Your grr face was pretty hot, and I ended up enjoying the bite thing more than I thought I would. It hurt a little, but it mostly just made my orgasms more intense."

Angel caressed her side. "That's good. Claiming you means so much to me, and I wanted you to enjoy it as well."

She yawned. "I enjoyed myself three times tonight, and you only got off twice. I'm pretty sure you were the giving one."

Angel shook his head. Bringing Cordelia pleasure made him immensely happy as well.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I'll patch up the scratches I gave you. I know you like it when I patch up your chest."

Angel closed his eyes, reminiscing over the various times she had helped fix his wounds after he fought some demon. He had cherished her soft, caring touches long before they were together.

"Plus, when I'm between your legs, it will give me a chance to blow you," she finished sleepily.

His eyes shot open at that sexy image, and he was met with a light snore as she drooled on his chest in her sleep. She was clearly exhausted from their night of passion. Angel pulled the sheet over them and kissed the top of her head. He was overcome by gratitude towards the universe for letting him have Cordelia in his life. He traced his mark on her neck with the tips of his fingers, letting it sink in that she was now his, forever. He rose from the bed, only leaving her for a short time to blow out the candles, clinging to her when he returned to the bed and she immediately rolled towards him in her sleep. He held her, falling asleep to the gentle and familiar sound of her heartbeat.


End file.
